Bryce Bowman: Origins
Bryce Bowman: Origins is a series by Brywarrior. It will have 4 seasons, and it was created on 4/18/2013. |Editor = Brywarrior |Director = Brywarrior |Preceded by = None |Succeeded by = TBA}} Summary Note: The following information contains spoilers for those who have not read all the way through the series. Read at your own risk, thank you. Season One A fifteen-year-old boy, Bryce Bowman, is sent an alien device from its creator, Azmuth, to be used to defeat evil. Bryce goes to Providence High School and takes on the responsibility of being a hero who must protect his home town of Charlotte NC from all forms of evil, whether they be domestic or foreign. He builds up a collection of enemies, including one alien warlord, who band together to take him down. Season Two With the end of last Season, Azmuth unlocked a new playlist of ten aliens for Bryce to use. He does, but finds that he feels depressed. This is due to one form, Ghostfreak, is actually alive inside the Infinity. This form finds a way, using his lackies on the outside, to break free from the Infinity. Season Three Season One's main villain, Vilgax, returns with an old enemy, Kevin Levin, to attempt to kill Bryce. They fail, and he continues his heroic endeavors. Bryce meets his future self who unlocks another playlist for him. Bryce is then introduced to Ultimate Forms by his foe Nemevoc. After having survived Nemevoc, and a duel with The Forever Knights most fearsome warrior, Bryce takes on the most powerful enemy yet, himself. All this leading up to the final fight between Bryce and the most powerful alien in exsistence: Death Dragon. Season Four Bryce has signed up to work for the Director, and met a few of his new colleagues. Bowman, as Bryce goes by now, has successfully completed his first mission with the group, but was forced to use his powers in a rather unpleasant manner. This is followed shortly after by Bowman and Tex having their first match against each other. Shortly after, Bowman is called in to be the first agent to receive an A.I., Cortana. Staff Writers *Brywarrior *Dioga Beta (Crossover Only) *CharmcasterX (Crossover Only) Artists *Brywarrior *Reo Voice Actors *Brywarrior **Bryce Bowman, Equinox, Darkflame, Upgrade, Overflow, Atomix, Buzzshock, Whiplash, and Earthshaker. *Dee Bradly Baker **Everglade, Water Hazard, Big Chill, Shocksquatch, Humungousaur, Jetray, Clockwise, Aerosaur, Goop, Echo Echo, Fasttrack, and Eatle. *Kevin Michael Richardson **Wolfblitz. *Jim Ward **XLR8 and Diamondhead. *Yuri Lowenthal **Tomahawk, Feedback, and Nemevoc. *Steve Blum **Ghostfreak, Heatblast, and Vilgax. *Bumper Robinson **Spit Ball and Jury Rigg. *Jeff Bennet **Azmuth. *David McCallum **Professor Paradox. *Dave Fennoy **Tetrax Shard. *Shawn Meunier **Death Dragon. *Richard McGonagle **Four Arms. *Tara Strong **Marissa Harper. *Richard Horvitz **Grey Matter. *Fred Tatasciore **Bowman 10,000 and Black Scythe. *Rob Paulsen **Gutrot. Characters Major Characters *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Max Tennyson *The Director *Carolina *North *York *Wyoming *Maine *South *Tex *Wash *C.T. *Cortana Major Villains *Vilgax *Kevin Levin (Formerly) *Zs'Skayr *Nemevoc *Death Dragon Minor Characters *Tetrax Shard *Marissa Harper *Lieutenant Steele *Technorg *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Proto *Bowman 10,000 *The Counselor *Freelancer Pilot Minor Villains *Sixsix *Vulkanus *Kraab *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Zombozo *The Yenaldooshi *The Mummy *Hex *The Forever Knights *Charmcaster *Black Scythe (temporarily) Omnitrixes *The Infinity Omnitrix *The Negative Infinity Omnitrix *The Omnitrix Aliens The aliens all look as displayed on their pages. #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Mummy #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur #Jury Rigg #Four Arms #Viktorstrike #Grey Matter #Whiplash #Earthshaker #Goop #Echo Echo #Fasttrack #Heatblast #Gutrot #Eatle #Spinosaur #Galactica #Graviton Ultimate Aliens #Ultimate Humungousaur (debuted by Nemevoc) #Ultimate Big Chill (first Ultimate used by Bryce) #Ultimate Everglade #Ultimate Galactica Aliens Used by Bowman 10,000 #Seaquake #Blyzzard #Cannonbolt #Thunderclap #Graviton Fans #'Reo 54' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) #ISM is HERE! (No non-epicness ) 06:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) #RADIOACTIVE NOVA BLAST'S EPICNESS UNLEASHED! ( - m - b) 10:50, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #'Dioga beta' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) #The original Robin... The second Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 16:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) # OmniDragon # Heatblast7 (Wall - Blog - ) 16:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) # Doomsday is right behind you! jk (or am I) #--'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) #'Jesse Pinkman in the house! ' (Wall - Blog - ) 21:59, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Episodes Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S1|Season One Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S2|Season Two Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S3|Season Three Bryce Bowman: Origins/Episodes S4|Season Four Specials *''Monster of the Earth'' - 2/14 *''Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm'' - 4/6 Trivia *The name of BBO was based off of the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This was originally supposed to be a prequel to a currently inactive series (Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes), but was made the predecessor instead. *Season Four has a subtitle. **The subtitle is "Project Freelancer". *Any and all times the spell Andata is used, it is a reference to the John Smith 10 franchise. *So far, three major villains, and one minor villain, have been associated with the colors purple/violet. So if something's purple or violet in future episodes, you'll know. *It has been assumed that all villains were arrested after the events of The Darkest Night: Part Two. See Also *Polls */Gallery/ *Sneak Peeks Category:Series Category:Others Are the Heroes Category:Others Are Heroes Category:BBO Category:Brywarrior Enterprises Category:Featured Series Category:A to Z Category:Brywarrior